


Episode Two: "This Is Going Way Too Far."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, THE FLORES PARENTS DESERVE RIGHTS, cabin episode!!, guess who didn't know about good friday? ME!, it takes place over one weekend, mild homophobia so tw, skam season one episode two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Kudos: 6





	1. We Have To Meet Your Boyfriend, Chela

SATURDAY, APRIL 11, 9:46 A.M.

Open on sweeping shots of Boston and then GRACIELA’S neighborhood as “Plans” by Oh Wonder plays.

INT. GRACIELA’S KITCHEN

GRACIELA sits at a table, a bowl of cereal in front of her. She has a copy of “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” near her, but she’s not paying much attention to it, looking through Instagram instead. 

She goes to her search bar and hesitates before typing “Ruby Patil” into the search bar. Nothing comes up, so she searches “Rubina Patil” instead. One result comes up. She clicks on it.

She scrolls through her profile, seeing pictures of RUBY with friends, RUBY posing for the camera by herself, pictures of Playbills, RUBY in shows, and pictures of food and travel. GRACIELA hesitates for a second before moving to hit the follow button, but she’s interrupted by a door opening. Her head shoots up to see CRISTIAN FLORES, her father, coming out of his bedroom, looking tired. He smiles wearily at her.

GRACIELA:

Hi, Papi.

CRISTIAN:

Hey, _mija._

He sits down across from her.

GRACIELA:

Is Mami still sleeping?

CRISTIAN:

Yeah, she had a long night. 

GRACIELA:

Mhmm.

CRISTIAN:

You went to some party last night, right? How was it? Did you have fun?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, it was fine. I got tired, though, so I left early.

CRISTIAN:

Did you drink?

GRACIELA:

Only a bit.

CRISTIAN:

Hmm. That’s okay. 

GRACIELA:

I talked to Maddie a little bit, actually.

CRISTIAN:

Oh, that’s good!

He drops his voice down to a whisper.

CRISTIAN:

Your mami’s been wondering where she’s been these last few weeks.

GRACIELA:

Yeah, well, it didn’t really go so well. But I talked to some other girls, so maybe…

CRISTIAN:

That’s good! Did you become friends?

GRACIELA:

We only talked a little bit, Papi, it’s too soon.

CRISTIAN:

Oh. Of course. Are you meeting anyone this weekend? Owen, or… 

GRACIELA:

I’m hanging out with him at his mom’s place all weekend, remember? The one on the Cape. I’m spending the night.

CRISTIAN:

You’re missing mass?

GRACIELA:

Papi, I went to mass all week.

CRISTIAN:

But this is Easter mass, Chela.

GRACIELA:

Papi.

CRISTIAN laughs.

CRISTIAN:

Okay, okay. I’ll try to explain to your mami.

GRACIELA:

Thanks, Papi. I’ll be back in time for dinner anyways.

CRISTIAN:

We have to meet your boyfriend, Chela, you’re missing Easter mass for him and we still don’t know him.

GRACIELA:

Mami will be confused.

CRISTIAN:

She’ll understand.

GRACIELA:

Will she?

CRISTIAN:

Graciela.

GRACIELA sighs.

GRACIELA:

I’ll tell her on a night where Elias is over. She’ll be all relaxed and everything.

CRISTIAN smiles.

CRISTIAN:

That sounds like a good idea, _mija._ Do you have enough money for this weekend? Just in case you decide to go out?

GRACIELA:

I think so, yeah.

CRISTIAN:

Good.

He yawns.

CRISTIAN:

I’m going to go back to bed. You have a good time, okay?

GRACIELA:

Okay. See you tomorrow.

He leans over to kiss her on the forehead. GRACIELA smiles. He stands up and reenters his bedroom, and GRACIELA pulls out her phone again, going back on Instagram. After a moment of contemplation, she hits the follow button on RUBY’S account, letting out a sigh.


	2. You Asshole

SATURDAY, APRIL 11, 12:35 A.M.

“2 Cigarettes” by Jack and Jack plays as the camera sweeps over shots of a touristy town on the Cape. It’s beachy and inviting and filled with people.

INT. BEDROOM, OWEN’S MOM’S PLACE

GRACIELA and OWEN are making out on the bed, OWEN shirtless. He tries to take off GRACIELA’S shirt, but it gets stuck on her bra. They both burst out laughing as GRACIELA helps him get it off. OWEN smiles at her before he leans down to kiss her.

The bedroom door opens, the music stopping with it, as ISAAC walks in before immediately covering his eyes. He starts to walk out, walking into the door.

ISAAC:

Sorry, sorry, sorry…

OWEN rolls his eyes, but he’s laughing. GRACIELA looks over at him, confused.

GRACIELA:

Um, why is he here?

OWEN stops laughing immediately.

OWEN:

Didn’t I tell you?

GRACIELA shakes her head.

OWEN:

I had to have told you.

GRACIELA:

You did not.

OWEN groans.

OWEN:   
Shit, Graciela, I’m so sorry. It’s just that Kailey’s been having a really bad week, and he was really stressed out…I can ask him to leave. I’ll kick him out right now.

GRACIELA:

As long as _that_ doesn’t happen again, it’s okay.

OWEN smiles at her, leaning over to kiss her. He stands up, stretching, and puts his shirt back on.

OWEN:

What time is it?

GRACIELA picks up OWEN’S phone from the nightstand and turns it on. On the phone she sees the time (12:40) and a text message from “Ivy Porter” saying “yeah lmao”.

OWEN:

Graciela?

GRACIELA:

Um, like 12:45.

OWEN:

_ 12:45?! _

He walks out of the bedroom, going into the living room.

OWEN:

I thought you were coming at three, you asshole!

ISAAC:

Well, I would’ve if I knew you were going to be doing  _ that! _

GRACIELA looks at the text message again before putting the phone back on the nightstand and rolling over on her side, staring at the wall.


	3. My Youth Is Yours

SATURDAY, APRIL 11, 3:37 P.M.

GRACIELA, OWEN, and ISAAC are sitting on the porch of the house overlooking the water. ISAAC is holding a party sized bag of chips and eating out of it, GRACIELA occasionally snatching some from him as she looks at her phone. OWEN is absentmindedly strumming a guitar. He is decently good at it.

ISAAC:

Do you know any Troye Sivan songs?

OWEN:

Like, a couple.

ISAAC:

Play one.

OWEN:

Dude, you like Troye Sivan?

ISAAC:

Um, yeah, he’s awesome.

OWEN:

Isn’t he gay or something?

GRACIELA looks up, eyebrows raised. ISAAC looks stung.

ISAAC:

Why does that matter?

OWEN:

I was just saying~~

He’s cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He picks it up, rolling his eyes.

GRACIELA:

Who is it?

OWEN:

It’s Frankie.

ISAAC:

Why is Frankie calling you?

OWEN:

Bro, I don’t fucking know.

He stares at the phone for a moment. ISAAC rolls his eyes.

ISAAC:

Answer the goddamn phone, Owen.

OWEN answers the phone.

OWEN:

Hello?

He walks off of the porch down to the beach, holding his phone to his ear. ISAAC takes a handful of chips and shoves them into his mouth.

GRACIELA:

What’s up with Owen and Ivy?

ISAAC chokes on his chips. He coughs, swallowing thickly.

ISAAC:

Uh, what?

GRACIELA:

Owen and Ivy. What’s up with them?

ISAAC:

You, uh…you should ask Owen about that.

GRACIELA:

I mean, if you know something…

ISAAC:

Why are you asking?

GRACIELA:

I saw a text on his phone. It was kind of weird, I didn’t know that they were still talking.

ISAAC doesn’t say anything, only looking away.

GRACIELA:

Isaac. If anyone knew something, it would be you.

ISAAC sighs.

ISAAC:

They’re texting, yeah. But it’s nothing like…it’s not like that. I’m pretty sure it’s just for a project or something.

GRACIELA:

Are you~~

OWEN (O.S.):

Yeah. Yeah, okay. See you later. Okay. Bye.

He comes back to where GRACIELA and ISAAC are sitting, picking up his guitar. GRACIELA and ISAAC share a look as OWEN plays the opening of an acoustic cover of “Youth” by Troye Sivan. ISAAC grins, singing quietly along. He has a nice voice. 

GRACIELA turns on her phone again, but there are no new notifications. She sighs, putting her phone away in the pocket of her shorts and staring wistfully at the ocean.


	4. I Couldn't Just Tell Them No

SATURDAY, APRIL 11, 8:42 P.M.

INT. LIVING ROOM, OWEN’S MOM’S PLACE

GRACIELA is sitting on the couch, reading “Jane Eyre” as OWEN and ISAAC lie sprawled out on the floor in front of her, a game of Trivial Pursuit in session. ISAAC is flat on his back, next to the pile of cards with one in his hand.

ISAAC:

Who was George H.W. Bush’s opponent in the 1984 vice presidential debates?

OWEN:

Geraldine Ferraro.

ISAAC:

Correct, um, which Williams sister has won more Grand Slam titles?

OWEN:

Like Venus and Serena?

ISAAC:

I guess.

OWEN:

Um, Serena.

ISAAC:

Correct. Uh…how many… 

GRACIELA’S phone buzzes as the talking in the background fades out a bit, She turns it on, hopeful to see a notification from RUBY on Instagram, but it’s only a text message from “Mami” reading “Good night my love, going into work now”. She texts back a heart and puts her phone back down, sighing before she picks up her book again.

ISAAC:

Graciela!

GRACIELA:

[annoyed] What?

ISAAC:

What bone are babies born without?

GRACIELA:

I’m not playing.

ISAAC:

Come on, do you not know the answer?

OWEN:   
She doesn’t know the answer.

GRACIELA:

Literally shut up, okay?

OWEN:

Just answer one question and we’ll leave you alone, okay?

GRACIELA rolls her eyes and bookmarks her page before putting it down.

GRACIELA:

I don’t remember the question.

ISAAC:

What bone are babies born without?

GRACIELA:

I don’t fucking know, something in their legs?

OWEN:

Close! Keep going.

GRACIELA: 

Like…the shinbone? Tibia? I don’t know.

OWEN and ISAAC look at each other before laughing. GRACIELA rolls her eyes.

GRACIELA:

Whatever. I don’t give a shit.

OWEN:

Aw, Graciela, c’mon. What’s wrong?

GRACIELA:

Nothing! I just don’t like Trivial Pursuit. I think it’s stupid.

ISAAC:

What do you wanna play, then?

GRACIELA:

Listen, I just wanna read.

OWEN:

There’s gotta be something~~

GRACIELA:

No, seriously, you guys keep on playing. I’ll just read. It’s perfectly fine.

OWEN:

Graciela.

GRACIELA:

It’s okay.

She picks up her book and opens it, trying to find her place. OWEN glances over at ISAAC, who shrugs. OWEN opens his mouth to say something before he’s cut off by a banging at the door.

ISAAC:

What the fuck was that?

OWEN:

I don’t know.

Someone bangs the door again. 

GRACIELA:

If this is a joke…

OWEN:

It’s not.

ISAAC:

I have no idea what that is.

OWEN:

Let’s…

He stands up.

OWEN:

Wait here. I’ll go check.

ISAAC:

Ooh, look who’s being all brave and shit.

OWEN flips him off before walking to the door, peering through the window to see who’s there. He breaks out into a smile.

GRACIELA:

What?

ISAAC:

Who is it?

OWEN doesn’t respond, only opening the door to reveal BENJAMIN and FRANKIE. ISAAC looks confused, but not mad. On the other hand, GRACIELA looks like she’s about to punch someone.

OWEN:

You couldn’t just knock like a normal person?

BENJAMIN:

This was way more fun.

He and OWEN do that weird bro~hug thing, before OWEN moves to FRANKIE and does the same thing. ISAAC is standing now, but he hasn’t moved away from GRACIELA.

FRANKIE:

Sorry we’re so late. There was a shit ton of traffic. 

OWEN:

No problem.

BENJAMIN:

What’s up with the sleeping arrangements? How many beds do you have?

OWEN:

I mean, you’re going to have to share a bed. You can take my brother’s room, it’s pretty big.

BENJAMIN:

Sharing beds? Isn’t that a little…

GRACIELA:

Girls share beds all the time. What’s the big deal?

BENJAMIN looks taken aback, like he didn’t even realize GRACIELA was there.

BENJAMIN:

Oh, hey!

GRACIELA smiles bitterly.

GRACIELA:

Hi.

FRANKIE smiles at her too, and GRACIELA’S smile turns more genuine. She likes FRANKIE. BENJAMIN is iffy for her.

OWEN coughs awkwardly.

OWEN:

I’ll just…I’ll show you where it is.

OWEN leaves with BENJAMIN and FRANKIE, and GRACIELA sits down angrily, letting out a breath. ISAAC sits down next to her hesitantly.

ISAAC:

You okay?

GRACIELA:

I'm fine.

OWEN comes back after a moment, alone. ISAAC looks at GRACIELA and then him before standing up and awkwardly walking away. 

OWEN:

Graciela?

GRACIELA:

Why are they here?

OWEN looks surprised.

OWEN:

They asked to come.

GRACIELA:

And you said yes?

OWEN:

I mean, I couldn’t just tell them no.

GRACIELA stares at him in disbelief before shaking her head and standing up.

GRACIELA:

I have to use the bathroom.

OWEN:

Graciela~~

He tries to take her arm, but she wrenches herself out of his grip and rushes off to the bathroom. She locks the door before sitting on the closed toilet and sighing. 

She takes out her phone to check for notifications. Still nothing. She groans and puts her head in her hands.

CUT TO BLACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be up last night but my internet was down sorry!!


	5. Why Can't You Just Trust Me?

SUNDAY, APRIL 12, 2:36 P.M.

GRACIELA is standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot of pasta on the stove. ISAAC is setting the table. In the living room, FRANKIE has taken over playing guitar. He’s strumming along to “Wonderwall” as BENJAMIN sings badly along. OWEN is in there too, on his phone. 

ISAAC:

Do you need any help?

GRACIELA:

Did you finish setting the table?

ISAAC:

Um, yeah.

The song in the living room finishes, and BENJAMIN cheers, FRANKIE laughing at him. ISAAC and GRACIELA share a look.

ISAAC:

They take a little getting used to.

GRACIELA:

I can see that.

OWEN, BENJAMIN, and FRANKIE come into the kitchen, talking loudly. OWEN notices GRACIELA and leans in to kiss her cheek.

OWEN:

Smells really good.

GRACIELA smiles slightly.

BENJAMIN:

So, uh, we were wondering how much more time it’s going to be?

GRACIELA:

For the food?

BENJAMIN:

Yeah. No rush, we just wanted to know if there’s enough time to go out for a smoke.

GRACIELA:

_Smoke?_

She looks over at OWEN, who shrugs. She rolls her eyes.

GRACIELA:

Yeah, whatever. It’s fine.

OWEN:

Graciela?

GRACIELA:

I said it’s fine.

BENJAMIN and FRANKIE exit, OWEN following them, looking behind hesitantly. GRACIELA smiles slightly at him, but it’s visibly fake. He exits. ISAAC doesn’t move.

GRACIELA:

You aren’t going?

ISAAC:

I don’t smoke. Are you sure you don’t want any help with that?

GRACIELA:

Nah, I’m fine.

ISAAC:

Come on, I know how to cook. I do it all the time.

GRACIELA smiles, rolling her eyes as she steps aside, letting ISAAC take over stirring for her. She sits down at the table, absently straightening a couple of forks on it.

GRACIELA:

Hey, Isaac?

ISAAC:

Hmm?

GRACIELA:

How’s Kailey doing?

ISAAC stiffens.

ISAAC:

Did Owen tell you something?

GRACIELA:

He just said that she was having a bad week. Is she okay?

ISAAC:

She’s fine. I don’t know what he’s talking about. 

GRACIELA:

Isaac.

ISAAC:

[abruptly] Why are you in love with him?

GRACIELA is taken aback.

GRACIELA:

Excuse me?

ISAAC:

How did it happen? How did you know?

GRACIELA opens her mouth before closing it, shrugging.

GRACIELA:

I don’t know. I think one day I saw him, and it wasn’t for the first time or anything, but I saw him and I thought that this is it. That this is what love feels like.

She smiles slightly.

GRACIELA:

There isn’t any reason why, though. I think it just…is.

ISAAC nods thoughtfully, stirring.

ISAAC:

I get that.

GRACIELA:

Isaac?

ISAAC:

Yeah?

GRACIELA:

Have you ever been in love?

The camera shifts to ISAAC’S face. GRACIELA can’t see him, but we can. He closes his eyes.

ISAAC:

I think so. But I’m not sure.

GRACIELA nods, staring at the wall ahead of her. She sighs.

Cut to later, when the food is ready. ISAAC sets the food on the table, shaking, as GRACIELA heads to the door impatiently. She opens it.

GRACIELA:

Food’s ready!

No response. She turns to ISAAC, who shrugs. She steps out the door onto the porch where she, OWEN, and ISAAC had been the day before. No one is there. She taps her foot impatiently, before rolling her eyes and moving to go back inside.

Suddenly someone behind her yells, trying to scare her. GRACIELA turns around. She is not impressed. She glares at OWEN, who’s smiling, but his eyebrows are raised.

GRACIELA:

Not funny.

OWEN:

It was a little funny.

GRACIELA shakes her head and goes back inside, not bothering to look back at the other boys. OWEN and BENJAMIN exchange a look before following her inside.

INT. KITCHEN

Everyone is sitting at the table. GRACIELA puts some pasta on her plate. When OWEN holds out his plate jokingly, she glares at him.

GRACIELA:

I’m sure you can get it yourself.

OWEN:

I was just messing around. Why are you so mad all of a sudden? 

GRACIELA snaps.

GRACIELA:

You’re being a jerk and I’m sick of it, okay?

OWEN:

What did I do?

GRACIELA shakes her head, swallowing a bite of pasta.

GRACIELA:

It doesn’t matter.

OWEN:

Seriously, just tell me.

GRACIELA:

Okay, fine. First of all, you invited _your_ friends on a trip that was supposed to be just us, and you didn’t say anything about it.

OWEN:

I asked you if it was okay and you said yes~~

GRACIELA:

I’m still fucking mad about it, Owen!

ISAAC is nervously looking anywhere but at OWEN and GRACIELA. BENJAMIN and FRANKIE exchange a look.

GRACIELA:

I’m missing out on fucking Easter cause I wanted to spend time with you, and then this happens? And you’re texting Ivy behind my back and~~

OWEN:

Wait, _Ivy?_ What do you mean I’ve been texting Ivy?

GRACIELA:

I saw the notification on your phone.

OWEN:

We have a history test on Tuesday, Graciela. That’s all it is.

GRACIELA:

Really? Then let me see.

OWEN:

_What?_

GRACIELA:

Let me see the messages.

OWEN:

Okay, this is going way too far. You’re not reading my messages.

GRACIELA:

What do you have to hide, Owen?

OWEN:

Nothing! That’s a violation of my privacy.

GRACIELA:

You can read mine. I don’t give a shit. I’m not _lying_ about~~

OWEN:

 _Dammit,_ Graciela, why can’t you just trust me?

GRACIELA stares at him, shocked, then pushes her chair in.

GRACIELA:

I’m going home.

OWEN:

Graciela~~

GRACIELA:

I am _going home._

She heads towards the bedroom, OWEN following her.

OWEN:

Wait, let’s just~~

She slams the door. OWEN stands there, looking totally perplexed, as the boys stare at him in shock.

BENJAMIN:

Dude, what the fuck was that?

OWEN shrugs, moving back towards the table but still standing, confusion on his face as “Happiest Year” by Jaymes Young plays.

INT. BEDROOM

GRACIELA shoves her things into her bag, angry tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, her phone vibrates, and she looks at it, expecting it to be nothing. She sees that RUBY has requested to follow her back, and she lets out a breath, smiling slightly.

_CUT TO END CREDITS_


End file.
